


The Break-Up

by DivineRedhead



Series: The Girl Who Lived [19]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Harri is a girl, Neville is heartbroken, and a Martyr, and the Chosen One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineRedhead/pseuds/DivineRedhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't meant to have normal, happy things.  She was a fool to have even tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Break-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> the Girl Who Lived series is just a work of my making intended only for giggles.

Harri did not follow the others back into the castle after the Headmaster's funeral. She remained in the courtyard, a hand pressed tightly against one of the stone walls as if it was the only thing keeping her body upright. Clenching her eyes shut tight, she bit her lip harshly to keep herself screaming. She couldn't allow herself to fall apart now; she just couldn't!

Neville approached her slowly, his brow furrowed in worry at the anguish radiating through her slight frame. These past few weeks she'd been so happy; if only there was so way to help her... He reached a hand out slowly, aiming to rest it gently on her shoulder. Sensing the movement, however, she jumped back out of his reach like a startled doe.

"Harri...?" he called out softly.

Harri could see the hurt and confusion in his eyes, but tried to force her guilt away. It was better this way. She just had to believe it. "Sorry, Neville," she said quietly. "But we can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" he asked.

The dark haired witch remained silent a few moments before lifting her head, meeting his gaze with her own hard, emerald stare. "You and I can't see each other anymore." she said firmly. "It's not going to work."

He blinked, taking a step back as if she'd swung at him. "What...?" he began. "Is it something I've---?"

She shook her head, her expression rueful. "Dumbledore is gone," she said, and her eyes flickered as if the admission had caused her physical pain. "Hogwarts is no longer safe. It's no longer safe for me... or anybody close to me..."

Understanding entered his eyes before he fixed her with a frown. "Harri," he began. 

A slim hand stalled his words. "It's not worth it, Neville," she replied. "I'm not worth it."

"That's not true!" he exclaimed vehemently, taking a step towards her.

Harri took another step back. "If we stay together, you'll become a target." Her eyes were hard as she spoke, but the fear she felt at the possibility was all too clear. "They'll... they'll hurt you to get to me."

Neville stiffened, but refused to back down. "I don't care--"

"Your Gran does!" she shot back. "You want to put her through that again?"

He grimaced, his eyes pained. "That's not fair..." he began.

Harri let out a laugh, but it sounded like more of a sob. Her shoulders shook as she lowered her head, refusing to meet his gaze again. "No, it's not fair..." she agreed. "It's not fair at all..."

~end


End file.
